Jealousy (Kyoko X Reader)
by ThatGayAssDolphin
Summary: My second attempt at fan fiction


_**Kyoko Kirigiri X Reader**_

You stood in the corner, watching Kyoko examine the corpse of Sakura Oogami. You were supposed to be investigating her murder, but instead your attention was undividedly focused on the mysterious pink haired woman that you had come to have fallen in love with. Although there is no way that you would ever have the guts to tell her how you feel. It just didn't feel like she would have the same feelings towards you as you did her. You stood there, thinking about how much you wanted her, only to be snapped out of your little day dreams by the sound of her voice.

"[Name] are you even listening?" you hadn't even noticed that she was talking to you. "Uh, sorry Kyoko…I was thinking about stuff." She rolled her eyes at you "Forget it. Naegi, come over here." When you heard the name of the Super Duper High School Level Luckster, you felt your hands ball up into fists, it took you all of your restraint to keep from punching the kid.

It was clear to you that Naegi liked Kyoko, and you were almost certain that Kyoko liked him back. How this was possible you did not know. How could she like some kid who got into the school out of luck over you? You watched in anger as Naegi helped Kyoko with her investigation, something that you were sure that she was going to ask you to do.

You watched them picking up the broken pieces of glass from the broken Monokuma bottles, not really paying attention to them much, but it caught your attention when you heard them say that the broken pieces of glass were heavier than one Monokuma bottle, meaning more than one had been broken. "So the killer must have struck Sakura twice, right?" you asked, already knowing the answer.

Fortunately for you, Naegi left shortly after that. "Good riddance…" you must have said it louder than you had first thought, because Kyoko gave you a strange look before going back to her investigation. You quickly noticed a certain magazine in the magazine rack was upside down Now who the hell did that? you thought to yourself as you picked up the magazine and opened it to a certain page "Hey Kyoko, come look at this." You put the magazine down onto the table, the letters N-A-E-G-I could clearly be seen written in the pink blood.

"It must be Sakura's dying message, she wrote the name of her killer. Makoto must have done it." You pointed out, but of course Kyoko wasn't falling for it "It looks that way, but don't you think there is something odd about this?" she asked you, look at you as if you already knew. You shrugged "Seems pretty self-explanatory to me." Realizing that you weren't going to convince her, you quickly made an excuse and left the room.

Suspicion was already being casted upon you as things were, as Sakura had invited you, Toko, and Makoto to the rec room. (Where the corpse was found for those of you who don't play this game or watched the anime…But if that's the case why are you reading this?) The idea of you being accused of killing her sent shivers down your spine. As you were looking around the school for any clues about the murder, you noticed Togami and Naegi in the Chem lab, he seemed to be examining Makoto's shoes and comparing them to the footprints in some strange yellow powder.

You were curious about what the powder was, but you really didn't feel like talking to Naegi, so you kept walking. Not noticing that you had dropped the wrapper from the piece of candy that Sakura had given you when you had gone to the rec room. You never intended to tell anyone that you had gone to see Sakura, what with Aoi calling anyone who had the slightest chance of being involved the culprit you really didn't want anyone suspicious of you.

So you went downstairs to the Cafeteria to wait until the trial began. Not much else you could investigate it would seem. You didn't notice that Naegi had entered the Cafeteria shortly after you, he poked you on the shoulder "Hey, [Name]?" you turned around, scowling at Naegi, making it clear that you didn't like his company. "Well, I wanted to ask you about this." He held out the candy wrapper that fell out of your pocket earlier. "Where the hell did you get that?" you inquired, snatching the candy wrapper back from him. "I noticed it fall out of your pocket. It's the same kind of wrapper that belongs to the candy Aoi gave Sakura."

You shrugged your shoulders "So what? I found some in the storage room. Is there anything odd about that?" you asked glaring into Naegi's eyes. "Well…Uh…I guess not b-"before he could finish his sentence, you cut him off. "Then get the hell out of my sight. Before I knock your ass out like Mondo did on the first day." He did as you asked, and left you alone, wondering what he did to make you so angry with him.

You would then sit back and put your feet up, waiting for the trial to start. Though the wait wasn't all that long, a few minutes later the announcement of the class trial sounded throughout the school. In response, you got up and headed through the big red doors in the school's first floor. Immediately upon entering the room, you were met with Aoi's glare, if looks could kill…

You would all enter the elevator, listening once again to Monokuma's explanation of the trial as you all stood at your podiums. But before he could finish, Aoi interrupted him "We already know who did it! It was Makoto, Toko, or [Name]!" almost immediately, both you and Toko shouted in unison "It couldn't have been me, I didn't even go to see Sakura!" you both looked at each other for a second, Before Naegi spoke up "Wrong [Name]. You did go to see Sakura. That candy wrapper you dropped earlier proves it." You looked at Naegi in disbelief. "A candy wrapper proves that I went to see Sakura? How!?" you yelled at Naegi at the top of your lungs, your poker face never was the best…

"That candy wrapper goes to the same candy that Aoi gave to Sakura." You face palmed "I already told you Naegi, I got this from the storage room." Naegi shook his head, not believing your story. "No, that's wrong. When the storage first opened up Aoi grabbed all the boxes and hoarded them, and never shared them. The only piece she ever gave out was the one she gave to Sakura." You rubbed the back of your head "Oh, well Sakura gave it to me earlier…" you said, looking at your feet. Naegi wasn't satisfied "When." He asked. "Uhhh…Right before Aoi was attacked by Genocide Jill." He still wasn't happy…

"No, that couldn't be." He said, staring right at you "Because Aoi only gave it to her in the infirmary after she had been attacked by Jill." He had you cornered "Well…Ummm…I-"before you could get a word out, Aoi started to shout, interrupting you. "[Name] must have taken the candy after Sakura was killed!" you were really getting fed up with Aoi's accusations. "Oh shut the hell up Aoi…I did go to see Sakura, and she gave it to me then, and before you ask, Naegi. I lied about it because I'm sure I killed Sakura." You said, looking down at your feet in shame "Wait. That doesn't explain the dying message." No surprise to you, the person who spoke up was the girl you loved so much, Kyoko. "If you killed Sakura, then why did the message in the magazine. The one that said Naegi's name in blood." You decided you might as well come clean about that too. "I wrote it in Sakura's blood then put it on the table."

Naegi then spoke up as well "Wait. If you left it on the table, then why did we find it in the magazine rack?" You really didn't have any answer for that, so you just kept quiet until Toko spoke up "I put it back, because I saw everything. I was hiding in the locker when I saw [Name] hit Sakura over the head with a Monokuma bottle! I put it back so that people wouldn't fall for the trick…" as the class trial went on, it was revealed that both you and Toko had attacked Sakura with a Monokuma bottle in fear that she was about to attack you. But what killed her was her poisoning herself. Which Aoi tried to cover up. After the trial you were all headed back to your room. To your surprise you felt someone grab your wrist; you turned around to see Kyoko "Hello [Name]. I was meaning to ask you…Why frame Naegi, who haden't even gone to see Sakura?" you sighed, you had been honest about so much other stuff today, why not this?  
"Because I hate the kid's guts" you said plainly and simply. Kyoko honestly seemed shocked "What has he done to make you dislike him so much?" you felt your hands tighten into fists "Because. I love you, Kyoko. I have for the longest time, but it's clear that plain little kid loves you too, and-" before you could finish the sentence, you felt Kyoko's lips against yours, your face turned bright red as she pulled away and started to walk off "Naegi's just a friend." Is all she had to say as she walked away. You stood there in complete silence for a moment, before heading back to your room, only half-believing that what just happened was real. Kyoko, the girl of your dreams…

Love you back


End file.
